Arthur dad and girl problem
by Travis 2017
Summary: Got this idea from an episode of a certain show i like. Read and review no flames allowed. All flames will be reported and i will block you.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur dad and girl problem

* * *

Mr. Read decided to have Arthur to take a clinaet's daughter even though he is against it. So ends up getting someone else to take her on a date for he has one with Francine ahead of sceudule so before hand. We see Mr. Read coming to him. He wants him to take that girl on a date. Arthur said he has a date with Francine and said take that girl for me instead. His mom said she wants to talk to him alone. Arthur somehow thinks he is in trouble of course. She said get a friend to take her instead. She will she will deal with him as in her husband of course as in his dad.

"Good you know i date Francine of course," said Arthur, "Dad shouldn't inter fear with stuff like that of course."

"You can say sex life to me of course," said Mrs. Read, "After all you have a full set of male organs of course."

"That is true mom i see it every single day," said Arthur, "When i use the bathroom and shower of course."

"You are circumcised of course," said Mrs. Read, "Makes it easier to wash of course."

"Yes a circumcised one mom of course," said Arthur, "I know just the boy who can date her instead of me."

Buster will be rude to her thanks to an idea from his girlfriend Muffy of course. She is known to be a rude person so it is her idea not his. That would make his dad angry but not his mom of course. That is when she will talk to him not to inter fear with their son's sex life of course. That he has a girlfriend who he wants to keep of course. That he likes to go on dates with her. He said to Buster to take that girl out on a date and heard the idea Muffy had of course. They are going with that plan. Arthur doesn't like his dad is sending him on a date with someone he doesn't know for he already has one with Francine of course.

"I hope that plan works of course," said Arthur, "My dad should know better than that but it seems he doesn't."

"Your mom will talk to him," said Brain, You already have a date so she will talk to him of course."

"I hope being rude helps," said Francine, "After all you are dating me so your mom will talk to him."

"I hope my plan works," said Muffy, "This plan will work on him i hope of course."

"It must work of course," said Fern, "I don't like that your dad is making you for his own gain."

I hope you like this story here that i got from an episode of a certain TV show i like. See what happens next chapter please.


	2. They come part 1

Arthur dad and girl problem

* * *

Mr. Read heard that she had the worst date she ever had that he was rude to her of course. Mrs. Read knows the plan so she will try her best to calm him down. She and her parents are angry about the way their daughter was treated in fact. It was really Buster who took her on that date when Arthur took Francine on a date which was planned far ahead of that. He doesn't want to date a girl he doesn't even know. Arthur hopes to teach his dad not set up dates for his own gain. That he should be himself. We see them all talking now of course.

"I hope it works like a charm of course," said Arthur, "My dad can get mean at times and try or even ground me."

"Your mom is on your side," said Fern, "She will defened you against your dad only one who can."

"I know it will work good," said Francine, "Muffy has a good idea for it is her's of course."

"I am not sure it work of course," said Brain, "I would have said ask your dad not to be in it."

"Not of your plans work good," said George, "Muffy came up with that idea for he took Francine on a date."

When Mr. Read heard how she was treated and he is so angry at Arthur who might try to spank him. But Mrs. Read said spanking is wrong and it might be child abuse. Then he said how that girl was treated. And she told him it was Buster to teach him a lesson not to set up dates for him for he took Francine which was planned for a longer time of course. Then he said that it is to get him good business. Then she told him don't set up dates for your own personal gain. That calmed him down a lot. We see them waiting for that girls parents to come of course.

"Dad i heard the dad is military," said Arthur, "Glad Buster is here in a way but he thought it was me."

"I can deal with him," said Mr. Read, "She is also coming she will see Buster and said it was him."

"She is a sectary so calmer," said Mrs. Read, "She is her mom of course i will talk with her."

"I am afraid of her dad," said Buster, "I heard about him from Rufus Compson of course."

He is mean," said Bud, "I met him he is so mean he who yelled at me for wearing this hat."

Then he and them came and see's how mad that man really is of course. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Last chapter

Arthur dad and girl problem

* * *

Mr. Read heard that she had the worst date she ever had that he was rude to her of course. That man who is in the army is very angry of how his daughter was treated on that date. Which was done by Buster from Muffy's idea of course. She pointed to Buster who was rude to her on that date of course. That dad is now angry with Buster who did what Muffy said. He will start yelling at Buster for not to listen to Muffy for she is a spoiled rich girl who is a brat. He wants to shape Buster to tell him why he was rude to her. We see them all talking now of course.

"Dad wanted me to date her sir," said Arthur, "But because i have a girlfriend and took her on a date so Buster took her."

"You Rabbit boy come here now!" said dad, "You have some explaining to do now!"

"Muffy told me to do it sir," said Buster, "So Arthur here can get back at his dad here of course."

"I want a word with her," said dad, "And David no need to set up dates for her for him i will let you have a party."

"I think Muffy is in trouble now," said Fern, "It was her idea so i bet she is in trouble soon of course."

He went to Muffy's house and told her and her parents about that plan of course. They said they will deal with her and he left. Instead told her good job for that plan worked like a charm of course. So yes her parents was in on it unknown to Fern and them. Arthur and Buster did know that of course. They are glad that plan worked out so well of course. That girl will get a boyfriend who just happens to be Alex of course. He loves that girl there of course. She has a crush on him now and he has one on her so it is love of course. We see them all still talking now.

"It was all part of the plan of course," said Arthur, "We knew that idea would work out for it was a good one."

"Yes indeed Fern," said Buster, "They was in on the plan from the start of course."

"Okay then of course," said Fern, "I am glad her plan did work out as planned of course."

"I loved that plan of course," said Francine, "I bet Mr. Read learned his lesson of course."

"I know dad did of course," said D.W., "I hope so anyway for it was his mistake in fact."

I hope you liked this story here of course it is based on an episode of happy days of course. The end.


End file.
